


Never Play Me False

by Devilc



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Friday Night Lights
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look Ma! I femmeslashed.  Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html">Pr0n Battle VII</a>, prompt -- Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Friday Night Lights, Faith/Tyra, false</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Play Me False

**Author's Note:**

> Look Ma! I femmeslashed. Written for [Pr0n Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html), prompt -- Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Friday Night Lights, Faith/Tyra, false

The word came down from B. Willow found another potential gone active. She's in Texas. Bring her in.

Tyra's the smartest, most headstrong slayer who'll ever walk the earth. Faith's sure of that, and considering herself and Buffy? That's saying something. Because this girl? She's not leaving college. Faith tried. Tyra fought to get here and fuck you if you think she's going to leave now. School by day. Slayage by night. There's plenty enough weird in Austin to deal with.

Faith digs that Tyra knows what she wants and knows how to get it.

And right now what Tyra wants is Faith.

There's nothing coy, nothing hesitant, nothing false about it.

Tyra's kisses are fierce and demanding as she presses Faith into the cushions of the couch, and the low and throaty purr coming from her throat as she climbs on top makes Faith think of a tigress.

Tyra's teeth and tongue work her nipple into a stiff aching peak and Faith arches and cries out again and again, because, _Jesus, she's good!_, and Tyra's only mentioned boys, two in particular, and no girls, so where'd she learn this?

Faith full body shivers and cries out when Tyra's hand slips down and her fingers, middle and ring, sink into her, the heel of her thumb ghosting the clit, index and pinky along the sensitive fold of skin where thigh becomes crotch. Moving, stroking, _knowing_.

Faith gasps and opens her eyes, only to be met by what she sees burning in Tyra's eyes, and it jolts her through and through.

Nothing false, nothing hidden.

Just the clear intent to make Faith come again and again and again before the night is through.


End file.
